Phoenix Love Birds
by BusyQuill
Summary: Told from Christian's point of view, he and Satine decide to leave the Moulin Rouge.
1. Dramatic Love

  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled. "Get out!"   
Toulouse looked at me with pity and gave up for the third time at trying to console me, walking out of the room.   
"Love? What is love?" Said I bitterly, taking a drink from the whisky bottle I held. "The only love I have now is the love between me and this worthless drink!" I cast the bottle flying across the room, smashing it against the far wall and falling onto the candle below.   
Suddenly I found myself sitting sweating surrounded by fire. Tolouse burst in.   
"Oh my goodness!" He shrieked running out of the room. He returned quickly with Satie and a bucket of water and desperately tried to put out the fire. It wasn't working and I just sat huddled in a blanket staring into the flames, flames so red and firey, much like Satine. I began to cry to myself, wondering if love was even real. How could it exsist if I am without it, when I was so close?   
Toulouse ran out again and left Satie battling the flames alone. He looked ridiculous trying to fight a wall of fire with a rusty old bucket. I heard the patter of feet outside and assumed Toulouse had returned, he did. But with something more than I expected - her.   
She walked through the door and screamed, then looked at me with those perfect eyes.   
"Christian!" She gasped before sending herself into a coughing fit. I watched her struggling to breathe, but thought nothing of it - I couldn't help myself, never mind her.   
A moment later I snapped out of my drunken stupor as a large flaming beam fell from the ceiling on top of Satine.   
"Satine!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat. I tried my hardest to lift the beam but to no avail. Toulouse, quickly noticing what had happened, ran up and began to struggle. I counted the one, two and three and we lifted it off her, luckily! "Satine." I whispered holding her bruised body in my arms. She fluttered her long eyelashes open and looked around the room, before settling them on my face.   
"Christian." She stammered. A sudden sense of grief swept over me, I thought the darkest thoughts of my time and scooped Satine up in my arms and stood as Satie put out the last of the flames.   
"Satine." I sobbed, I repeated her name as I ran out of the room and onto the staircase.   
"Chritian." Whispered she as I layed her upon the ground. "I'm dying."   
"No, you're not, you aren't - you just need to get to the doctor. That's all." I cried. I ran down the stairs and across the wet, muddy street into the Moulin Rouge where Harold greeted me with anything but good cheer.   
"What are you doing here boy?" Said he, sternly looking me square in the eyes.   
"It's...it's..." I stuttered and looked down, her body explaining more than my words could.   
"Oh pumpkin!" Said Zidler with worry as he stroked her hair, her red, flame-like hair. "Quickly, this way." He turned and began to walk through the ailses, behind the stage and into Satine's dressing room. I lowered her onto the bed with Zidler's command and sat next to her, stroking her face and holding her hands.   
"Satine." I whispered again kissing her forehead. Harold shooed me away from her and the doctor and Marie came to take my place by her side.   
I moved back, into the shadow and observed the crowd around her helpless body. "Satine...Come what may." I saw her head turn to look at me through the only gap she could. I tensed up and waved slowly at her. She smiled and I smiled back at her. "Seasons may change, winter to spring!"   
"How wonderful life is...now you're in...the world..." Her beautiful voice sang. She sat up and began to cough. "It's just a scratch, I'm fine."   
"I think you should rest." Said the doctor.   
"No!" She snared back. She looked at me again and I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her hair.   
"I love you." I said. "I love you. I love you."   
"Get your bags." Said she. "We're leaving this place - I'm flying away from here, far, far away."   
"Where can we go?" I asked.   
"Anywhere, anywhere but here. England - I'd love to see your home." Tears were on her face as I took her hand and she rose from the bed carefully. "Goodbye Harold - I'll miss you."   
"Strawberry!" Cried Harold running up to her and holding her tightly. "Take care - Do visit...Go now."   
She grinned and we ran out of the Moulin Rouge for the last time, or so we thought...   
  
A/N: Please review! 


	2. Flying away

Satine and I ran into my apartment. I threw some shirts and some pants into a suitcase. She tossed in some of her dresses and diamonds - we needed money. I kissed her and we left, leaving my room abandoned, but I did not sell it. Deep down in my gut I knew I would return, as good as the dream was, it wasn't enough to disguise the reality of our actions.   
We boarded the first train, not caring where it was going. Luckily, it was to London, if this was fate or a freak accident I'll never know.   
She looked at me, smiling so happily as we stepped onto the train. She sat down and I sat next to her, putting my arm around her and kissing her forehead. She felt cold.  
"Is everything alright?" I asked her, feeling her brow.  
"Perfect." She replied kissing my cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. I grinned and immediately a song came into my head.  
"All my bags are packed  
I'm ready to go  
I'm sitting here next to you  
I'd hate to leave you, to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin'  
This early morn  
The train is waitin'  
He's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so happy I could cry" I began, putting my spare hand around her waist. She began to giggle so I continued to serenade her.  
"So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll come with me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause we're leaving on a steam train  
Don't know when we'll be back again  
Oh babe I'm glad to go"  
"There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you now  
They don't mean a thing  
Every place I go  
I go with you  
Every song I sing  
I sing for you  
I won't come back  
I'll wear your wedding ring" Sung she, her voice calming and serene. "So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll come with me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause we're leaving on a steam train  
Don't know when we'll be back again  
Oh babe I'm glad to go"  
We both then sang together. "Now the time has come to leave this place  
One more time  
Let me kiss you  
Close your eyes  
We'll go on our way  
Dream about the days to come  
When we won't have to live alone  
About the time when I don't have to say........Leavin' on a steam train..."  
"I'm happy." I sighed. "This is what I want - what I need."  
"I feel the same way - this is us, our future. What will we do in England?" Asked she. I opened my mouth to reply but the train jerked and began to roll away.   
After a few hours, the question I pondered, the question I was last asked, was asked again. 'What will we do in England?'. I paused again and looked as though I knew.  
I grinned happily pretending I had the answer. I opened my mouth and closed it again. Several times. "We'll..." I began. We'll what? If I brought Satine home my father would  
literally kill me and my mother would most certainly prevent our love from continuing. I had no money, I had not earned a penny in the past five to ten weeks at least and the   
only money we owned we had spent on the train tickets. It was Satine who brought in the money - all Satine. She was looking at me expectantly. I grinned again "We'll...We'll..."  
I coughed slightly and began to looked around tapping my fingers together.  
"We'll...?" Said Satine. She took my hands and held them still looking into my eyes. "What will we do?"  
"We'll stay with my father until I get a steady income. I am sure someone will want to use my work!" Just as I said that the train screeched to a stop and I ran off, Satine following closely behind.  
We stood on the platform. She looked so excited, like a small child on her first outing. But I suppose that is what can be expected - had she ever left the Moulin Rouge? I doubted it.  
She looked so perfect that I moved my hand into her soft hair and kissed her perfect lips.  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
"For being you, the woman I love." I kissed her again and she pulled away.  
"Christian..." She started. I moved in to kiss her again but she turned her back on me. "Not here."  
"Why should we hide our love?" Questioned I.  
"Because we should." She finished, walking into the freedom of the world. 


End file.
